


Forgettable

by DeusExMadchina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, pacific run, queer platonic relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMadchina/pseuds/DeusExMadchina
Summary: Ils étaient heureux, alors. Ils en avaient le droit. Chacun avait eu ses pensées troubles et délétères, et profitait d'être enfin libre. Sauf que...





	Forgettable

Cela avait pourtant si bien fini.

Peut-être trop bien. Il fallait forcément que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher.

Être heureux était-il donc impossible ?

Il y avait songé pendant si longtemps ! Persuadé d’être enfermé dans une boucle infinie de tristesse, d’insomnies et de lassitude. Chaque soir, il guettait la lune artificielle en se demandant si on laisserait demain exister. Combien de fois avait-il vécu la même scène ? Combien de jours avaient dû être recommencés ?

Il lui avait été si difficile de faire semblant d’être heureux. S’il était parvenu à faire bonne figure pour son frère, enchaînant blague sur jeux de mots, affichant un air toujours enjoué et veillant sur lui… Il n’avait pu que succomber à cette latente apathie qui le laissait éveillé la nuit pour l’assommer le jour.

Pas d’espoir.

Il ne se risquait aux confidences qu’auprès de Grillby, qui l’écoutait toujours avec attention en lui fournissant son indispensable dose de ketchup. L’impassible et enflammé gérant était probablement l’une des seules personnes de l’Underground à en savoir autant sur les timelines, via les divagations tristes du squelette.

Parler soulageait un peu ce dernier – ça, et la main apaisante de son ami sur son épaule, lorsque le flot hésitant et confus de ses paroles venait à se tarir.

Mais, au final, combien de fois lui avait-il parlé de tout cela ?

Et il s’en maudissait. Toujours en silence.

Il en venait parfois à être trop épuisé pour aller toquer à la porte au fond des bois et échanger quelques hasardeuses blagues avec la vieille dame des lieux. Evidemment, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en vouloir pour cela.

Et puis…

 _Son_ arrivée.

Une frêle silhouette traversant la forêt. Fidèle à sa promesse, il ne l’avait pas détruite – espérant ne pas s’en vouloir par la suite. Il ne l’avait pas _tant_ aidée que cela non plus. De toute façon, il était trop apathique pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Bien que…

Peu à peu, sa lourde lassitude avait fini par se teinter d’une pointe de curiosité à l’égard de cet être tombé si bas. Il avait quelque chose qui détonnait. Il semblait savoir à l’avance qu’elles allaient être leurs paroles, leurs actions. A leur rencontre, une sorte de sourire joyeux avait éclairé son visage. Comme s’il le reconnaissait.

Un doute avait fini par m’immiscer en lui. Il avait accordé de plus en plus d’attention à l’enfant égaré.

Ce dernier avançait sans hésitation dans son long périple, l’air… déterminé. La lassitude avait fini par délaisser un peu le squelette, qui en profita pour se replonger dans ses livres de physique quantique, surveillant l’intrus de loin.

Il ne lui fallait guère longtemps pour comprendre que l’arrivant maîtrisait la timeline. Mais il lui manquait une preuve incontestable.

Il le surveilla attentivement, interagissant de temps en temps avec lui, jugeant ses agissements. L’enfant ne frappait jamais, comme baignant d’innocence, se montrait d’une patience sans égal ; et pourtant, il avait dû affronter bien des êtres déterminés à le tuer. Qui pouvait rester impassible face à cela ?

Un jour, il retourna à la porte au fond des bois, frappa doucement. Une réponse lui parvint aussitôt. Puis, une question.

« Aurais-tu vu un enfant humain ? »

Voix hésitante, un peu tendue. Il entreprit aussitôt de rassurer la vieille dame. Oui, il avait vu l’enfant humain. Oui, il se portait bien. Tout s’illuminait sur son passage. Les monstres, si décidés à enfin voir la lumière du jour, perdaient de leur velléités de liberté en voyant l’air si doux de l’enfant. Après tout… Ils avaient attendu si longtemps ; ils pouvaient patienter jusqu’au prochain humain égaré.

Mais il restait Asgore, fit, plaintive, la voix de la vieille femme. Elle aurait tant aimé partir aider l’enfant ; s’en voulait un peu.

Il s’efforça alors de l’y encourager. Il n’était pas _si_ loin. Elle pouvait le rattraper. Il aurait aimé lui faire connaître un _shortcut_ mais… Il avait du travail.

Il était temps qu’il émette son jugement. Son deuxième, peut-être ?

Probablement.

C’est dans le dernier corridor qu’enfin, il prit pleinement le temps de contempler l’être tombé ici-bas.

Ce dernier avait toujours le ridicule bout de bois de ses débuts. N’avait-il jamais prévu de se battre ? Même contre Asgore, qu’il allait bientôt rencontrer ? Naïf enfant.

Il espéra que sa vieille amie arriverait à temps pour empêcher quelque désastre. Maîtrisant la timeline, l’enfant gagnerait forcément. Et… Il ne désirait pas la mort d’Asgore. C’était un bon roi, qui faisait de son mieux pour qu’ils soient libres.

Libres…

L’enfant pouvait-il leur donner cette liberté tant désirée ?

Ou leur prendrait-il tout ?

Y avait-il une raison particulière à son usage de la timeline ?

La fin du voyage de l’humain approchait, et il devait admettre qu’il était incapable de prévoir la conclusion de cette histoire.

Baignant dans la lumière, il sourit à l’être tombé, mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Il ne vit aucune surprise sur le visage qui lui faisait face, ce qui renforça ses soupçons. Les rares enfants à être parvenus jusqu’au dernier corridor, avant de se faire tuer par Asgore, avaient toujours affiché de la stupeur en voyant ce squelette presque inintéressant leur faire face.

Le Juge.

Personne ne savait qu’il tenait cette fonction.

Personne n’était tenu à le savoir.

Qui aimerait affronter le regard d’un être qui peut à tout moment plonger dans ton âme, observer tes actions pour te jeter à la figure tes erreurs ?

Enfin… Peut-être s’égarait-il. Peut-être que personne ne le craindrait. Mais il préférait ne pas être fixé, et cacher à tous son statut.

L’enfant, donc. Il ne vit aucune surprise dans son regard doux. Comme s’il avait déjà entendu son discours. Mais il _devait_ en être sûr. Et il avait une idée.

 _A secret codeword_.

C’est ainsi que, joueur, il fit revenir encore et encore l’humain curieux, _juste_ pour avoir la clé de sa chambre. Cela avait si peu d’intérêt… Mais l’être tombé s’y pliait sans problème. Qui sait ce que recèle la cachette du Juge à l’humour discutable ?

Des chaussettes sales, un tapis de sport, des draps en boule et une mini-tornade de déchets. Et une clé d’argent dans un tiroir. Ainsi qu’un mot gentiment railleur, laissé là dans l’éventualité où sa supposition serait vraie.

Il suivit l’enfant de loin, pour le doux plaisir de voir sa surprise, puis la joie de s’être fait avoir se peindre sur son visage.

Il le pista encore lorsqu’il retourna voir Undyne, puis Alphys, tant de faire de son mieux. Les ombres du True Lab n’émurent pas le Juge. La scientifique aura sa propre condamnation, un jour. Elle avait tenté de faire au mieux… Cela suffisait-il ?

Seul lui détenait la réponse.

Puis, l’humain tombé se confronta à Asgore. L’issue fatale qui se profilait pu être évitée grâce à l’intervention furibonde de Toriel, et même la rage de Flowey ne fut pas si dévastatrice – bien qu’il eut le cœur arraché de savoir le frêle enfant mourir encore et encore, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Et après tout cela, ils avaient eu droit à leur liberté !

Le soleil, le ciel, le vent. Il aurait pu passer des années à juste regarder au-delà, enivré de ces paysages sans roche, sans gris, sans murs. Il n’était pas né, lorsque les siens avaient été enfermés dans les profondeurs, mais quelque chose logé dans ses os avait hurlé de joie, comme s’il se sentait enfin chez lui.

Chez lui…

L’enfant lui avait souri – Frisk. Et il n’avait pu que répondre à cet air joyeux. L’avenir qui se profilait pour les monstres semblait… lumineux.

Sentant ce soleil tant espéré ricocher sur ses orbites closes, Sans s’était senti incroyablement vivant – ce qui n’était pas risible, même pour un squelette.

Ce qui ne devrait jamais être risible.

Vraiment.

Et il s’était laissé emporter par le temps filant, par l’incongruité des jours les attendant. Avec l’enfant remonté devenu ambassadeur, ils avaient tenté d’établir des relations pacifiques avec les humains, ce qui ne fut guère aisé. Ceux-ci considéraient désormais que les territoires sous le ciel leur appartenait, et que les monstres devaient restaient dans leurs obscures profondeurs.

De plus, ils rechignaient à prêter une oreille attentive à Frisk, et Sans comprenait aisément pourquoi le jeune humain avait préféré rester vivre avec Toriel que rester parmi les siens. Lui-même les visitait par ailleurs assez souvent, en compagnie de Papyrus. Il enchaînait blague sur blague, au plus grand désappointement de son frère – du moins, c’est ce qu’il semblait.

Le grand squelette voyait Sans devenir moins apathique de jour en jour, et il ne pouvait en être qu’heureux. En échange, il pouvait bien supporter quelques vaseux jeux de mots. Et puis, Toriel semblait enthousiaste à l’idée de cuisiner des spaghettis avec lui.

Les années passant, Frisk et Sans s’attachèrent de plus en plus l’un à l’autre. Le Juge et l’Humain. Chacun était unique en son genre ; alors pourquoi pas ? Et l’autre était le seul avec lequel ils pouvaient parler du temps improbable, des timelines ; des étoiles, parfois. Des vies n’ayant jamais existé, de celles qui ne seront jamais. Des jours brûlés, de ceux incertains.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Frisk n’avait pas usé de sa maîtrise des timelines, d’ailleurs. C’était bien mieux ainsi.

Tout allait bien, oui. Ils étaient profondément liés, finirent même par emménager ensemble. L’apathie semblait avoir définitivement quitté Sans, et Frisk n’avait plus à craindre le siens ou les monstres. L’un vendeur de hot-dogs, l’autre ambassadeur enfin reconnu.

Ils s’endormaient l’un dans les bras de l’autre. Echangeaient des blagues. Cueillaient des fleurs jaunes, puisque l’enfant espérait retrouver un jour Flowey. Ils s’incrustaient régulièrement chez Papyrus ou Toriel pour manger, chez Undyne et Alphys pour boire du thé en regardant un show de Mettaton, chez Asgore pour l’aider à arroser ses fleurs.

Et puis…

C’était une belle journée. Une journée comme les autres. Un soleil haut dans le ciel, une lumière abondante chutant dans leur maison. Frisk somnolait sur le canapé, Sans faisait des mots croisés – ou lisait un livre de blagues sur la physique quantique.

Quelque chose d’infime alerta l’humain tombé, qui se redressa à moitié, somnolent. Sous les yeux étonnés de son compagnon, elle tourna le regard vers la porte d’entrée. Qui, doucement, s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette.

Leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. N’avaient-ils déjà vu cet être ? Petit, malingre, des cheveux tombant sur son visage ? Un pull rayé, si semblable à celui de Frisk, sauf que dans sa main, l’intrus tenait un couteau.

\- Chara, eut le temps de dire Sans, reconnaissant l’humain.

Déjà, l’enfant levait la main en leur direction, armée, et avançait vers eux. Frisk se leva aussitôt, pleinement éveillé, même pas armé, face à un être décidé à tout détruire. Sa détermination brillait près de sa poitrine, défense bien vacillante face au déferlement de violence qui l’attendait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le premier enfant tombé était-il ici ?

Il voulut avancer à son tour, aider son amie à se défendre, elle qui n’avait que sa pitié à proposer quand son adversaire arborait un visage tordu de haine et de joie glaçante. Cependant, le combat s’engagea avant qu’il n’eut le temps d’intervenir.

Il resta un bref instant figé devant la puissance improbable du nouveau venu. Frisk évitait les attaques avec une difficulté croissante, son âme flottant toujours non loin de lui, proposant encore et encore tout ce qu’il possédait en gentillesse – tant, et pourtant rien aux yeux de Chara.

Il tenta le dialogue, de comprendre cette haine envers tout ce qui pouvait exister – en vain. Le combat était inégal : l’ambassadrice des monstres dormait à moitié lorsque sa pair était arrivée, et elle n’avait pas la rage qui animait le corps de marionnette de la Dreemurr.

Il suffit qu’un coup passe ; juste un. L’éclat brillant d’une larme filant trop près, la déconcentrant. L’attaque suivante précipita le poignard dans sa poitrine.

Sans crut qu’il allait hurler de douleur.

Il y avait Chara, son sourire fou, son pull rayé brûlé aux bords, sa nuque courbée par le poids de ses péchés ; lancée en avant, sa lame avait tracé une sanglante parabole sur le corps frêle qui lui faisait face. Frisk, droite, emplie de merci, mains tendues comme dans une abjuration silencieuse.

Et puis la couleur rouge, qui explosa en fragments d’étoiles tout autour du duo, qui s’éparpilla sur les joues pâles de la blessée, dans les yeux fous de l’attaquante, dans leur monde autrefois si doux, si calme.

Surplombant la scène, l’âme de Frisk resta suspendue, attendant qu’on se saisisse d’elle ou qu’on l’oublie. Après un instant d’hésitation, où il resta hébété, le regard fixé sur le corps ensanglanté et recroquevillé au sol, Sans s’élança vers l’âme, espérant l’attraper, battre Chara, et _reset_ cette timeline.

 _Reset_. Il ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

Chara fut cependant plus rapide – évidemment. Ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur le cœur, et un flot de puissance rejeta le squelette loin d’elle. Une grimace empreinte de folie dansa quelques instants sur son visage.

Une larme échappa à ce dernier – larme froide, amère, bleutée. Pris d’une rage immense, il leva la main, faisant apparaître une dizaine de Gaster Blaster et le double d’os meurtriers. Il ne laisserait aucune chance à cet être venu tout détruire, quitte à faire de ce monde poussière et cendres.

Il n’en eut pas le temps.

Chara ne respectait aucune règle – encore moins que lui. Le cœur de Frisk battait entre ses mains, et ses yeux lisaient sa boîte de dialogue.

_*Sans_

_*Check_

Un rictus étira son visage lorsqu’elle lut l’unique mot s’affichant devant elle, et sous son rire, tout ne fut plus que fumée.

Sans n’eut que le temps de jeter un dernier regard éperdu au corps de son amie, semblant presque endormie avant de, doucement, cesser d’exister, sa peine et sa rage dévalant ses joues.

Brièvement, les lèvres souriantes de Chara esquissèrent la définition qu’elle lui avait donnée.

***Forgettable.**

 


End file.
